


Take Me to the Moon

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Cosmonaut RPF, Space Explorers RPF
Genre: Character Stows Away on Alien Spaceship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: The humans subject Laika to all sorts of odd circumstances, but it seems even their plans aren't infallible.





	Take Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

The confinement in tight spaces had been a bit uncomfortable, but hey, Laika has enough food. She wouldn't complain. Even if there was a disconcerting sense of being thrown up into the air in some of the tight spaces.

Then things were attached to her and she was placed in yet another tight space. This one was one of those thrown upwards ones, too, but the manner of being thrown was much more juddery. The humans really did have the weirdest of inventions.

It was hot and loud. Would she be subjected to more of this later? Laika wished the humans had a better taste in, well, everything.

Eventually, the sensation of weight tapered off to normal, and then beyond even that. Laika was floating. To her surprise, she didn't mind. She even enjoyed it.

She was hungry from the ordeal, so she ate some of the gel food the humans had taught her to eat. Even the heat in the small space she was stuck in couldn't suppress her appetite.

It continued to heat up. Really, humans? It was better than the Moscow outdoors, but they were perfectly capable of making their own houses more agreeable temperatures; why not this little space?

As she leaned to take another bite, the capsule she was in was suddenly jerked around violently. After a moment of peace in which Laika thought she was done with this newest test, the jerking resumed, though less violently this time.

Humans had such silly ideas. Laika would've been content to stay indoors and play with that man's kids.

She had to admit, though, that she was curious. What would the humans ask her to do next?

Subject her to loud metallic clanging sounds and a return of weight, apparently. Her feet almost gave way beneath her when they suddenly had to support her body weight again.

There was some hissing and more clangs. Metal scraped against metal, and Laika had the disconcerting sensation that her little capsule was being dragged somewhere. Had the humans screwed up their test for her?

All that dragging and banging had opened a little crack in the hatch she'd entered the capsule with. After a bit of pushing, she got it open.

The humans had left her in some odd-looking industrial corridor place. She couldn't smell them, either.

Ah well, surely they'd be here somewhere. Laika ate some more food and trotted off to find someone to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> It took the aliens weeks to find her, but detailed analysis of the food in the capsule let them synthesize appropriate nutrition for her. Then Laika taught them how to play fetch.


End file.
